Save Me, Princess
by Eddiee Beth
Summary: One-Shot drabble of Marhsall Lee's POV as he comforts Fionna through her heartache, falls in love and tries to save her from time while wordlessly hoping she can make an exception and save him for once.


Save Me, Princess

Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time or Ice King's fanfiction.

* * *

Marshall Lee sat across from Fionna as she bit off one of his reddish apples. Her cheeks full reminding him of a cute squirrel he had once met a few centuries ago.

"Do you only save Princes?" he heard himself ask her as she gulped down her food and flashed him a charming smile.

She huffed in pride as she spoke, her eyes glistening as she recalled all her thrilling adventures, "Mainly, but I also save creatures in distress. I just like helping out those in need you know?"

Marshall nodded, his voice sounding far away while his mind was elsewhere as he said, "Yeah…"

 _I'm a King. Do you save those too?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"What will you do when 'his majesty' gets coronated?" Marshall asked her, not bothering to twist his head at an ungodly angle to glance at her face. After all, he was hovering a few inches above her laying figure on the ground as they starred up at the stars overhead.

Fionna sighed, the hand on her tummy drawing lazy circles as she hummed thinking his thought through. Marshall knew by the way she drew it out, that she had given the thought more credit than she claimed.

"He'll have his kingdom to attend to and whatever other princely stuff that needs to be done." Fionna finally managed to mumble once she was sure her voice wouldn't shake, her eyes darting to the floating figure's back grateful that he couldn't see her shining eyes. "Knowing him, he'll be stuck in his castle and won't need me saving him anymore."

Marshall snorted, "Yeah right, that wad of chewing gum will always need saving."

Fionna laughed, but the moment didn't last long.

"I just can't believe he'll be of age after the coronation…" Fionna sighed and resorted to connecting the stars with her finger.

The action caught Marshall's attention, finally giving in to the urge to look knowing that she had been staring at him. He couldn't help but admire the moonlight's eerie glow lightening up her flushed face full of red.

"Ah, that means he'll be looking for a Queen, right?" Marshall replied knowing full well this was bothering the human girl and despite not liking how much she held compassion for the prince, he felt the need to comfort her. "Well, you better get your sword just in case someone gets any ideas of kidnapping him. He'll need you more than ever."

Fionna shook her head, a bittersweet emotion overtaking her, "We've talked about it already. He was very clear about not needing my help anymore and said some very hurtful things about how a girl saving him would make him look weak in front of his potential female suitors. Besides, he'll be well guarded for once he's King of the Candy Kingdom."

Marshall contemplated the anger in her face as it grew, reddening her cheeks a darker shade of red while her brows knitted together. He imagined that's the face she'd make if she were to hiss at a passerby. He realized that he rather liked that expression on her features over her gloomy one.

 _You know I've been looking for my Queen for a while and I think I've finally found her._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"I don't give a glob about that you know?" Marshall said carrying until they landed on the roof of her home and he gently placed her on her feet. They had just come back from saving a prince that didn't want to be saved because it was his duty as future King to be sacrificed to the monster, which had confused Fionna greatly.

He knew it had hit her like a splash of reality, reminding her of another prince she would no longer be able to care for. Another King she was forbidden to save.

"I don't care about me being Vampire King. Could care less about ruling the Nightosphere," Marshall repeated catching her attention, "You'll always have me."

"As if you need any saving. You're badass and capable of taking down monsters with a slash of your guitar!" Fionna exclaimed punching his arm, grateful that he was making light of the unfortunate events they had witnessed today.

 _You don't know the half of it._

 _._

 _._

 _._

They had been cuddling near a fire pit outside of Fionna's home after strumming a tune for the girl who had experienced a long day stuffed in a dress watching Prince Gumball sit on his throne and dance with several beautiful princesses from the Land of Aaa.

Everything had reminded her how painful it would be not being able to save her crush anymore now that he was officially King. How he was no longer attainable for he would always see her as a guy friend and now they would probably hang out less too.

"You shouldn't be worried, I'm sure he'll still talk to you when assigning your missions. Lame missions, but I'll tag along and play nice with Cake if you'd like." Marshall reassuringly said, placing an arm over her shoulder and pulling her closer to him and drawing a grin from her.

Her head was now comfortingly resting on a shoulder noticing that on the bright side, Marshall had stayed by her side all day. They had stayed in this position for a good while and he had almost succeeded in helping her nod off into a restful slumber until Cake landed nearby by with Lord Monochromicorn on the yard cutting their moment short.

"Thanks, Marsh," she whispered in his ear like a secret only they knew about before she got to her feet and walked towards the entrance of her home.

Marshall wanted to confess to her that he was still an option. He wanted to grab her and envelope her in a hug she desperately needed and kiss her cheek meat, but he found the words dying in the back of his throat as he said, "Anytime…"

… _my knight in shining armor._

.

.

.

Marshall was playing on his guitar until he heard her burst in and stood quickly as he watched pieces of her hair falling out of her cap from the disgruntled state she was in. She was huffing real hard from rushing to his place. He almost didn't hear what she had to say, too entranced by her beautifully chaotic appearance.

"Cake found some stuff…evidence of people living possibly living near that car-junk you showed me! Do you know what this means?!" She jumped in glee, but he couldn't share her positivity.

He had taken her there as a last resort to lift her spirits about her gloomy mood when 'his majesty', the wad of chewing gum, had announced his courting to some glob-faced princess. It was their spot, the place she had kissed his cheek meat and held onto him finally forgetting about the wad that had hurt her heart. But she had shown it to Cake.

"It means you'll go off in a pointless adventure that won't end up in you finding your family again?" Marshall said in annoyance, a frown visible on his face.

"What's your problem? Don't be such a downer, Marsh," Fionna said, her voice breaking as she frowned at him and was enticed to punch his face knowing he didn't care, and she briefly wondered why he had shown her that wreak in the first place.

Marshall wasn't pleased. He had seen her run off adventuring before to find her human family only to come back empty-handed and right back to the place she started. She wasn't even going on any of Gumball's missions anymore.

"I'm just tired of seeing you all hopeful and then when you find out it's another false lead, you end up sulking for days eating all my red apples," Marshall grunted, sitting back on his couch to play his guitar to end their conversation knowing he had won and was making a point of ignoring her.

Fionna cried, holding her hands up in anger and yanked his guitar from him so he could pay attention, "But this time it will be different!"

That had done Marshall in and sent him to demon-angry form. He snatched his guitar back and hung it on the wall behind him before pulling Fionna to his chest and levitated them, so she'd be forced to pay attention to what he was about to say next. He needed her to understand that he cared about her wellbeing.

"This obsession you have isn't healthy. You've been sad of days and it's taking a toll on you."

Fionna struggled against his hold, grunting in rebellion like a wild animal and Marshall released her with a sigh as she fell on his couch.

"That's not it," she argued pointing an accusing figure up at him, "you're mad because my eighteenth birthday is coming up in a couple of weeks and I'm getting older isn't it?"

That had him landing back on his feet and his hand running through his haphazard hair.

"Hah! I've guessed it right, haven't I?" Fionna shouted standing up and pounding his chest for good measure.

"No." He denied it, trying not to get angry but his control of that emotion was diminishing. He was terrified that one day she'd leave him behind forever and he was mad that she was even considering putting her aging self on hold unless she was certain she truly was the last human in the Land of Aaa.

"I-I don't care that you're being a jerk, but I'm not giving up. I'm not going to accept your offer of turning Vampire until I search this. What Cake found might be the real deal and what if I find my family? I can't risk it," Fionna said, her own anger vanishing as she admitted her deepest feelings to the one person she could trust and hoped would understand her reasoning.

Instead, Marshall could help but see her plan as childish and idiotic. He didn't want her to waste her time fooling around, so what if she turned Vampire and then discovered a hoard of humans living in a remote corner of their world? He wanted her to stay with him and if she turned she would have forever to search for them. He wanted her by his side forever, but most importantly, he wanted to save her this time from time himself.

"I thought we were your family Fionna," Marshall spit back like an injured animal, his head shaking in disagreement.

"You know that's not what I meant." Fionna couldn't believe the way he was acting and not choosing to see her side of things. She had thought she could count on him to side with her on this, but it seemed like she was wrong.

It seemed like she had lost Marshall too as Fionna fisted her hands to her side, "I meant my real human family. What if there are more people like me out there? I want to find the place where I belong among my own kind."

It felt like a sting. Then a wooden stab as Marshall heard her say that and he couldn't help the way his eyes darkened, his pupils dilating to red as he transformed into his bat form and hissed at her, "Why can't you accept that you're the last, lonely, human left? How much longer will it take for you to notice that you're not getting any younger and can die at any minute?"

Fionna was speechless, disbelieving that he had outright humiliated her and threw her insecurities back at her. Above all, she was disappointed in him and that look on her face brought Marshall back from his bat state and into his human form, a ting of remorse covering his aurora.

"How can you tell me to give up and then proceed to ask me to not give up on your proposal?" That was when Marshall noticed she was sobbing through every word and he wanted to take back everything he had said to her today, "You ask me to look past all your demonic flaws and your mean pranks, but all I can see now is a very selfish man."

She yanked open his door and stormed out of his home with a loud bang.

He had messed up, but he knew he couldn't chase after her. She was right, he was selfish, and he would forever be evil; he didn't want her to be stuck for all eternity with someone like him if she didn't want to in the first place. She deserved better and he hoped she would find another human male worthy of her love.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, opening the door and watching her retreating form. He only wished this wouldn't be the last time he would see her, because he would truly miss her and endlessly regret his decision in falling in love with her in the first place.

 _Can you save me from the monster I am?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

A/N: R&R


End file.
